


REDy For Love (okay that was terrible)

by GalaxyBrownies



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Avoidance, Childhood Friends, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Female Reader, Kissing, Soulmates, bisexual reader, for my friend, i loved writing this I hope you like it dizzy, reader - Freeform, reciprocated love, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBrownies/pseuds/GalaxyBrownies
Summary: Sans has known you since you both were little. He loves you so much.(Underfell AU)





	REDy For Love (okay that was terrible)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisasterBisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterBisexual/gifts).



> For my friend disasterbisexual as part of a fic trade! Love you!!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://galaxybrownies.tumblr.com/)

He was already in love with you. He had been for a long time now. For a while, he thought it had been reciprocated, but now…

Sans wasn’t sure.

You two used to be as close as twins, you were never apart from each other. You were always at his place telling shitty jokes and watching shitty movies. Or he’d be at _your_ place doing the same. People used to joke about how if an entire construction team tried to pry you two apart, they’d have to give up and go home because you’d break all their equipment.

But now he hadn’t seen you in two whole weeks. And he was getting worried. He’d talked to you with text messaging, he knew you weren’t _dead_ … but still. You weren’t being yourself and he was concerned.

He just… missed you. A lot. It made his chest hurt when he thought about it, a persistent tugging that appeared whenever he thought of you. 

He sighs, and pulls out his phone. He might as well try and convince you to come over to his place. He hadn’t before, simply because he respected your boundaries, but now he was worried about you.

 **RedPunBro:** hey, you doing okay?

 **DizzyDream:** Um. Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?

 **RedPunBro:** just wondering. you haven’t been by my place lately. it’s a little unlike you.

There was a long period of time before you finally respond again. The whole time Sans is staring at his phone, wishing desperately that he had a cigarette to take the edge off. Finally, his phone buzzes, scooting a couple centimeters on the hardwood floor he’s lying on.

 **DizzyDream:** Sorry! I’ve been kinda busy lately. :(

 **RedPunBro:** you wanna come over today?

Once again, there’s an unbearably long pause between his text and your response. He jumps slightly when the phone buzzes again.

 **DizzyDream:** For sure! 

Before he has the chance to text you back, the notification of a new text interrupts him. He frowns in confusion.

 **DizzyDream:** Oh! Looks like it’s raining. Guess I can’t come after all… sorry.

Okay, that _definitely_ wasn’t right. You’d fought through wind, hail, and snow to hang out with him before. He glances out a window. It’s barely drizzling.

Sans sighs dejectedly. He supposed… if you- if you didn’t want to see him _that_ much. He should stop bothering you.

A new text interrupts his thoughts.

 **DizzyDream:** Sorry I’ve been so absent! I’ve just been… thinking through some things. You don’t need me bothering you with that.

His reply is immediate.

 **RedPunBro:** no, no! you’ve always talked to me about this stuff before! just… fuck. i’ll come over, wait a second.

He doesn’t even wait for your response before gathering his magical reserves— he’d just eaten so they were fully stocked— and ripping a hole in space time. It’s a trick he somehow knew how to do inherently. He disappears through it and reappears at your place, near the front door, simultaneously closing the rip in the fabric of reality. Leaving those open was dangerous, after all.

It’s only a couple seconds after he arrives that he hears your voice calling out through the house.

“Sans?”

He could listen to your voice for the rest of his life. He could live off of just the sound of it. The way you sounded just _saying_ his name… it was indescribable. 

It was a treasure, too. Everyone else called him Red. Even you had, for a while, when you’d first met him. You’d both been five. First day of kindergarten. 

“Saaans?” You call again, a little closer. “I know you ‘ported in. I heard the pop.”

He sighs. “yeah, i’m here.” He sees you enter the room. You’re gorgeous. “what’s been up with you lately? i haven’t seen you in a while.”

——

_He still remembers the first time you actually used his name. You’d known what it was, of course, but you’d always called him Red. Most people called him that, after all._

——

You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, looking to the side briefly. “I’ve just been… busy. You know?”

Sans frowns. “i know when you’re lying. i’ve known you since we were kids. come on.”

——

_You’d both been fourteen when you’d said it. He’d been sleeping over at your house. It felt like yesterday._

——

“I- I just.” You sigh and grab your arm, looking at the ground. “I’m sorry, Sans. I’ve just been thinking about stuff.” Yeah, he remembered that from the text chat.

Sans steps closer to you, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You accept it gratefully, wrapping your small arms around him in turn, squeezing softly. It was like heaven. It was heaven.

“i thought you knew you could always talk to me?” He was actually kind of hurt.

“This is… kind of different,” you mumble into his shoulder. 

“different how?”

——

_You’d both been watching some shitty movie. It was a bad romance, he thinks. You’d thrown popcorn at him when he made a particularly funny joke, laughing your ass off._

_‘I love you, Sans,” you’d said. And he could feel his SOUL skip a beat. He knew from the tone of your voice that you hadn’t meant it like that, it was a… sibling, friend-type love…_

_But you’d still said it._

——

You pull back from the hug, bringing a hand up to scrub at your eye. Were you crying? You make eye contact with Sans and flush suddenly. Your cheeks are cherry red. It’s adorable.

“It’s nothing!” You smile widely, almost too widely. “Sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” you frown, wincing. “I don’t…” you don’t finish your sentence.

Seeing you like this sends a pang through his chest. 

“hey, doll. it’s fine. you don’t have to talk about anything ya don’t want to.”

——

_He’d fallen in love with you right then and there._

——

Sans maneuvers you to the couch. “i’ll start up a video game if you wanna play,” he offers.

You look significantly happier when he sits next to you again. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” You exclaim. Sans chuckles. 

“you don’t even know what we’re playing.”

“Yeah, but I know I’m better at it.” Then you stick your tongue out. Like a five year old. Real mature.

Sans puts in some shitty low-budget multiplayer game. He probably wouldn’t be paying much attention to the story. It was low-rate anyways.

“you want popcorn?” He asks. He knew where everything was, even though this was your place. He practically lived here, honestly.

“Sure!” You nod enthusiastically. He smiles. Normally, he wouldn’t go to the effort of doing this, he was extremely lazy, after all. He glances at you before he leaves the room. You were acting pretty normal. He didn’t know why you’d been avoiding him for so long.

Sans hears an explosion from the opening title of the video game as he finishes drizzling an excessive amount of mustard onto his popcorn. He grabs both bowls and brings them back to the couch, handing one to you as he sits. You rest your head on his shoulder and pop a piece of popcorn into your mouth, gripping your controller tightly.

He sees you eye his bowl. “Why do you like that stuff, anyway?” You murmur with a questioning tone. “Mustard on popcorn…” You hit start on the opening menu, and begin cycling through the options. It’s a rhetorical question, he knows, but he answers it anyway.

“because i MUST-ard have it.” He smirks a little. You giggle good-naturedly. 

“Pffft. That was terrible.” You grin. He grins. Pun time.

“if you were a steak,” He drawls, winking teasingly, “you’d be well done.” It was a cheesy line, but somehow it gets you blushing like a fiend. You bury your head in his black hoodie, snorting in laughter. He tightens his arms around you, and jabs the pause button to the game. It could wait.

He reaches out and pokes you a little. This reaction was hilarious, he’d never gotten it before. Normally, when he bombarded you with cheesy pick up lines you’d just roll your eyes and flick him between his sockets.

He grins. “there’s something wrong with my cell phone.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “it doesn’t have your number in it.”

This time you prop yourself up and look him in the eye. “You texted me earlier today!” you exclaim with an offended tone. 

The laugh starts deep in your chest, bubbling up and making you collapse back onto him. He can still see a touch of red on your cheeks.

After a couple more cheesy puns, you sit back up and lay your head back on his shoulder, starting to play the game again.

Sans just sits there for a while, secretly observing you. It wasn’t his turn in the game, anyway. It was entrancing, how you breathed, the way you felt cuddled up to him… Sans can feel his cheekbones heating up and prays the red glow isn’t too bright.

He slowly moves to inch an arm around you and pull you closer, but when you speak up he jerks out of his stupor, and returns to his previous position.

“Oh! Did I ever tell you about what Brian did yesterday?” You sit back up abruptly, mashing the ‘a’ button frantically to beat up a random enemy. It kills your character and you slump in defeat as a death chime plays out and the screen switches to Sans’s character.

Brian. Your… neighbor? Okay.

“no, you didn’t,” he grins with sharp teeth. This oughta be good. He doesn’t pay any attention to his on-screen character, choosing to focus on what was obviously more important.

You start explaining the event. Something to do with ivory and elephant tusks and something yellow? He can’t help but not hear exactly what you’re saying, instead being intensely focused on the slight flush of your cheeks as you speak energetically, gesturing your hands with wild abandon.

~~He wants to kiss you.~~

By the time you’re finished, you’re laughing violently, and what he actually _heard_ of the story has him chuckling as well. You’re both hunched over, bracing a hand on the other to avoid toppling to the ground, game completely forgotten.

The laughs slowly fade and Sans feels that pang in his chest again. No, not his chest. His SOUL. ~~He loves you so much.~~ There’s a small lull in which you both catch your breath, your forehead resting in the fluff of Sans’s jacket. 

And then you look up at Sans. And he can’t help but get caught up in the beauty of those _eyes_. And your faces are _so close_ to each other, he can feel the small puffs of breath as you exhale the tiny bits of laughter you have left. And he just wants to… wants to…

Before you can breath his mouth is pressed to yours, pushing insistently. You sit there still. Another death chime suddenly plays loudly from the television as Sans’s character dies from his inactivity. The noise startles him out of his trance.

Sans jumps back, pressing a hand to his mouth, looking at you with wide eyes. 

“s-sorry! sorry! fuck, i shouldn’ta… fuck, sorry.”

But then your mouth is back, and he breathes deeply through his nose as your arms wrap around him. He hesitates, but puts his arms around you in turn. He can feel how soft your lips are… how you press them to his mouth… the soft gasps of air that are released every couple seconds. He reaches out blindly with his hand and fumbles to hit the button on his remote that turns off the game. He can hear the power down music on the console and places his hand onto your hip.

He presses back against your kiss, moving the other hand to cradle your head as he parts his teeth slightly, letting his tongue tangle with yours.

Both of your breaths are quick and harsh as you move your tongue, letting your lips press fast, small pecks to his mouth.

And finally, when you both need air, you break apart, still holding each other close. 

You and Sans cradle each other like that for a moment, clinging to each other tightly as if one of them may disappear any instant. Sans notices the sudden absence of the pains in his chest that he’d learned to accept, that had defined his life.

 

He knew what those pains meant. 

 

“I…” you start, and you catch his attention. You’re clutching your chest, same as he is. “I love you, Sans.”

It’s the same words you said so many years ago. But this time… this time it feels different. He pulls you onto his lap and nuzzles his head into your shoulder, relishing in the way that your arms wrap around him immediately. He can feel you place your head on his shoulder in turn.

“i love you too,” He whispers, and by the way you tighten your grip he knows you heard it. He feels something wet deep into his sweater, and sits up to turn to you, confused. He feels you shake and hears you whimper.

“Sorry, sorry!” You wipe at your eyes and smile. “I.. I j-just never… I never…” you laugh a little, and Sans takes your hands in his. “I never thought you’d love me back.”

Sans laughs loudly. “you didn’t think _i’d_ love you back?! by the way you were avoiding me i thought you’d finally realized how shitty i am and decided to run for it!” His grip on your hands tightens marginally. He just… so _grateful_.

“Pffft, you dummy!” You punch him lightly, and he mock rubs the ‘wound’. “I was avoiding you _because_ I loved you!”

He tilts his head to the side. “that’s… the most _backward_ thing i’ve ever heard in my entire life.” 

You chuckle lightly. “I know, I know. But remember Sarah from eighth grade?! I avoided that poor girl for half the year and by the time I finally got the nerve to ask her out she’d already got herself a girlfriend!” 

He remembered. That had been maybe a year before he’d actually fallen for you. Looking back on it though… whenever you’d talked about Sarah and how her eyes were just _dreamy_ … that pain. He’d brushed it off at the time, he was too young to really understand what it meant. But now…

“we’re soulmates,” he says abruptly, squeezing your hands. Your eyes widen.

“W-what?! What do you mean?!?”

“we’re soulmates,” he repeats. “don’t you feel it too? that feeling in your chest… the pain…” he looks up to meet your eyes.

“Yes?” You bring a hesitant hand up to your chest. “This whole time I thought I had like…” you drop your eyes to the side, mumbling out the next words, “bad heartburn or something.”

“snrk. pff- pfffhaha!!!!!” Sans brings a hand up to his mouth, throwing his head back in laughter. “you- you thought- you thought the divine soulmate ties… the mystical links that bind you to the direct complement of your SOUL… you th- you thought that was _heartburn_?!!?” He guffaws loudly again, and a stubborn blush blooms on your face. You look as red as a tomato.

“I- I couldn’t know any better!! It’s not my fault there isn’t good education on this stuff…” 

Sans presses a quick kiss to your cheek. “i think it’s cute, doll.”

You sigh in contentment as you nuzzle into his chest. He can feel how _warm_ you are. It’s nice.

“I’ve been- I’ve been wanting this for so long,” you admit. Sans’s cheeks immediately heat up, red glowing so brightly he can actually see it reflecting off of your face and eyes. Shit, that light show was embarrassing.

“i… i’ve been wanting this too.”

“I love you so much.” You smile. “I always have, I just never realized until recently.”

“i love you more than anything, sweetheart.” He hugs you tightly, laying down with your head resting on his chest.

The light coming in from the window is already starting to dim, and Sans can already hear the chirps of crickets. 

You look up from his chest at the window. “Want to go to bed?”

“well, honey. didn’t think you’d be so forward so soon,” Sans teases, poking you. Your face immediately turns a dark red.

“Th-that’s not- not what I-”

“-shh, sweetie, it’s alright,” he interrupts. “i know what you meant.” He’s too goddamn lazy to get up, though. And you’re so warm…

In a blink and a slight tear in the fabric of reality you’re both in your bed.

“Did you just open a hole in space-time just so you didn’t have to walk fifty feet to my bedroom?”

“yep.”

“Sweet,” you respond, and drop your head back onto his chest. The room is dark, since your blinds are drawn (and it was getting dark outside anyway) and no one turned on the light.

Sans hears the steady sound of your breathing, feeling your chest expand and compress against him. It’s reassuring. 

“I can hear your magic,” you murmur against his chest. “It’s like… humming. It sounds like you. It’s relaxing.”

“your breathing is relaxing, too,” Sans mumbles.

You breath a little deeper, and exhale in a relaxing sigh.

“i love you.” It’s not just a statement. It’s a fact.

“I love you too.”

Sans listens to your breathing as you are lulled to sleep by his magic, letting the soft sounds of air slowly allow his eyes to lower, and finally close.

He had already been in love with you. And now he knew. He knew that you loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://galaxybrownies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
